Menus of various types are used in computer software. These menus display configurations, cells, windows and icons of all sorts for any number of different purposes but, to date, no such menu has been developed for the specific purpose of inventing via a menu and apparatus within software on a computer and video display system—which may be capable of utilizing any word or concept found on the internet to invent with, which, in this case, is capable of utilizing any picture, image, or depiction found on the internet to invent with, via a screen or open cell within a menu, or in some cases, above, below, or beside a beside a menu. The INVENTOR'S MENU TTT model (with TTT denoting Tic Tac Toe) utilizing pictures, images, or depictions from the internet is one way by which inventing can be made a very easy, quick, and fun process.
Because the inventor's menus are used with internet art normally, which is always current (and always will be), the instant invention will always be current as well.